The Soul Keepers
by katta16
Summary: A race of people have lived secretly with humans on earth. When mysterious events occur, the crew try to uncover parts of Tom’s Past. What they find could be more than they bargained for.CH 8 REVIEW
1. First meetings

The Soul Keepers

The smell of smoke and alcohol flooded the man's senses, when he walked into the crowded bar. Many faces of strangers turned away from their drinks to capture a glance at the newcomer. He noticed the haunted glares they gave him, but that would not halter his steady pace towards the back of the mist filled room. He saw his target and walked over wearing a rather comforting expression towards her. When he reached the bar, he looked up at the young barmaid who stood in front of him. She looked uncomfortable as she looked up at the tall man who was wearing a long black coat with a hood, which covered his face. Only the glint of bright eyes showed through to the careful observer.

"What can I get for you?" Isabella Sandrine asked the hooded figure in front of her. She tried to say it in her bravest voice, but the last word failed her. She knew she was in trouble with the police, ever since her husband's disappearance. She had been the prime suspect, and only lack of evidence had kept her from that dank cell lock-up on the outskirts of Paris. The person's hand in front of her rose up and for a fleeting moment an image of a gun behind his coat, or a knife being drawn to her throat flooded her mind. But the hand held no weapon, but instead moved towards his hood. The long fingers clutched the hood and pulled it down over his head. Isabella let out the deep breath she had been holding, when it revealed a young man with golden blonde hair and big blue eyes. He looked so young, but his eyes held wisdom. He smiled at Isabella, and she instantly smiled back, yet she didn't know why.

"Bonjour, I am Thomas. But please call me Tom. I need to talk to you Isabella." The young man said whom she now knew as Tom. She was momentarily shocked at the fact that he knew her name, but let it go, anyone of the locals could have told him. She went back to the conversation at hand and answered him.

"Oh, what would you like to talk to me about?" Isabella was no longer worried, this man was but a boy and he couldn't be more than twenty if that. Isabella was soon to find out just how wrong she was. This boy as she had unrightfully called him, was a lot older than he looked.

"You," Tom replied with a trademark smirk. She stared into his eyes, confused at his simple answer.

"Ok, but not for long, as you know tonight is New Year's Eve, and I really don't want to miss changing to the 20th century now. I'm not going to live to see the next century pass, might as well see this one through" Isabella said unknowingly to Tom. He just smiled and nodded.

"We will see," Tom replied and led her off to a distant table. He knew what he was doing, he had been trained for two hundred years, and finally he was ready, and Isabella Sandrine was the next to be taught. He was a Keeper, and at the stroke of midnight, Sandrine would be on the first step to being one just like him and the few others in the world. But one day there would be more, and people would recognise the Keepers as fact not legend.

***

*** The ext one will be out by tomorrow, I just wanted to post the intro first. Please review and question my idea, I need pointers as to how I should make this turn out. But I have got a vague idea. It will come to me when I type it.


	2. The situation

_The Soul Keeper- The situation_

Disclaimer and stuff in part one.

A hand curved itself tightly around the glass that sat on the bar table in front of him. Picking it up, he brought the cold beverage to his lips, where he took a long sip. He returned the glass to its former position. And looked back up with a smile, a voice broke his peaceful moment of thinking.

"So what happened next?" Harry said impatiently, looking at his best friend with a smile.

"Isn't it obvious? I jumped," Tom answered with a smile, remembering it with ease. Harry however looked shocked. That was not the answer he was expecting. Tom was telling him about the time he was chased around Paris by some police. It was a funny story and Harry had been impatient to hear the end. But now he wasn't so sure that he wanted to know what happened.

"You did what?" Harry shouted with wide eyes. Paris rolled his eyes and prepared to say it again.

"I…. j…u…m…p…e…d," Tom said in slow motion with the smile widening across his face. Harry looked confused.

" But you said you were 80 feet up. The jump would have killed you," Harry stated confused. Tom paused for a second, but didn't let his moment out of sync show through to his friend.

*_Harry, Harry. Can't tell him anything about my past can I?_* Tom thought grabbing his drink again. He hadn't mentioned the fact that this event took place 200 years ago. He had missed that bit out so it sounded remotely normal, *_People would become more suspicious if I didn't have tales from my past to share, but I can't tell him that I survived because I can fly, or well more like float_* Tom thought with a smile.

He had kept his secret for over six hundred years and that was how long he had been a Keeper. He had had seven different parents, all oblivious to his true identity. He had been born with the memory of his former lives, but it didn't reveal itself until the age of ten. But now the time of the Keepers was drawing to an end. The good Keepers were being killed off by the bad as the two groups fought for control. 

Soul Keepers are a race that can read people's souls, for better or worse and in order to protect. Many years ago only people with a pure soul would be turned, turning a bad soul was forbidden. But no one knew there was a third kind, called a Mid-way. If a Mid-way was converted they were more powerful than any other Keeper was. Because of this the pure Keepers went out and turned as many as they could, not realising that the Mid-ways were more likely to become bad than good. Once the first one was a Keeper, he turned dark, and started converting more bad. Only a few of the pure kind were not wiped out, but he knew that they would find him. They only had a few Mid-ways on the good side, as the bad always turned them. He was one of the pure Mid-ways, and he was sure the good Keepers would fight back, one day. If the bad Keepers won, havoc was sure to take over the universe, and nothing would ever be the same.

"Tom are you there? You didn't answer, are you ok?" Harry asked concerned. Tom looked up and smiled.

"Yes, now I've got to go," Tom had been daydreaming about the bigger problems in his life, while the crew remained happily oblivious.

*_I wish I were oblivious_* Tom thought walking towards the door. Harry called after him.

"How did you survive?" Tom thought for a second, and then got it.

"Friend transported me out, very good friend," Tom said, walking out the door of the holodeck. At least Harry bought it, he thought and walked into the empty turbolift.

Just as the doors closed a vision hit him. This was the fourth time this month and he knew exactly what it was, another Keeper's death. The vision passed and his eyes focused in shock. It had been another killing. A Mid-way had killed a pure Keeper. This Mid-way had been powerful. The murderer had to be to stopped- permanently. 

Sandrine.

****

I know I know this part is short and terrible. But I had to get the facts out so everyone understood. So it's got a huge like history block, but the next one is where the voyager crew start to get suspicious, and dig into his past. It will get better, I hope. Please review and tell me how to make it better, and make it easy to understand. 

Thanx

Katta15 


	3. The eyes are the window to the soul

The Soul Keepers- 

The eyes are the windows to the soul.

First there had been darkness, then an unbearable white light that stung like acid in her eyes. She knew she wasn't going to live to see her killer's face. But she was certain they were going to thrive on seeing her die. A dark voice was whispering around her, but she couldn't see anymore, she was blind! Footsteps walked closer to her. She struggled but nothing moved. Suddenly pain filled every point in her body as she felt a knife dig into her back. She felt herself fall down, not to the ground, but into death. Slowly the voices died down, as her perception of the situation became weaker. She used all her remaining power to regain her eyesight and hearing, and a light appeared in the darkness. A face started to blur into focus, but the man's face was cloaked. She was just about to give in when he made a mistake; he removed his hood, thinking the woman on the floor in front of him, still remained blind. She saw his features, a memory sparked, she knew him. She closed her eyes and gave in to her fate; she had always known it would end like this. A voice spoke clearly through the pain.

"Goodnight Sandrine, say hello to the others for me. I am sure they will remember me," the voice stated. Then Isabella Sandrine knew no more.

****

He couldn't believe it. Sandrine had always been his closest friend she was also his first turned. She had always been there for him, and he had always been there for her. Now they were no longer in the same plane of existence. The situation with the rival Keepers was getting worse, there was no longer balance between the two as evil tried to take it all. 

Sandrine had been powerful. She wasn't as powerful as a Mid-way could become, but she was stronger than most, she had many years behind her. Or she did. In his vision he had seen her die. A swahagan knife planted strategically in her back. Towards the end she had looked up and he had seen a reflection in her clear blue eyes, a face, that he recognised. But it was not clear to him. All he knew was that Sandrine was dead, and the Mid-way that had murdered her was the most powerful yet. For all the attacks he knew about, it had been the same religious knife used. This man had power that had been honed for many years. He was going to be hard to defeat, that was if he could be defeated. 

Tom walked into his bathroom and went to the sink *_I can't believe that she is dead!_* Tom thought for the hundredth time. He turned the tap and splashed water onto his face. He wanted to kill and take vengeance on the man who would do this to Sandrine. He looked up and jumped back when he noticed a major feature on his face was different. His eyes were no longer blue they were black. All dark souls had black eyes. Tom knew it was his violent instincts showing through. He was angry. He hadn't turned, there was too much at stake to lose all he had worked so hard to control. 

Most Mid-ways like him were drawn to a person's dark impulses, but he had kept his under raps for six hundred years, they rarely showed themselves now. He had built an emotional barrier to control himself. Emotions stimulate irrational thoughts that lead to evil in his case. But he could not shut away the anger he felt for Sandrine's death. Though he knew he had to, for all the Keeper's sakes. Tom closed his eyes and held his breath, clearing his mind of all negative thoughts. He opened his eyes and stared at their normal light baby blue colour.

Tom walked into his bedroom, and then out into the lounge area. He sat down on the couch. Putting his head into his hands he started to think. It had been a long time, nearly 200 hundred years since he had lost control like that, albeit only for a couple of hours. But it was serious. One of his trusted friends had turned to the evil Keepers, and had nearly killed him and the others that were with him. He had become enraged, and his eyes turned black. He couldn't retrieve his pure nature and started to attack anyone who came close, while the others, came up with an antidote, that's what they had called it. He remembered it so clearly, like it happened yesterday, the screaming, running up into the cliffs, jumping.

****

He looked down; it was a long way to the bottom. But what else was there to face, but death. Matt had been turned from good forever. And he felt like turning with him. They had been like brothers. Matt was a Mid-way too. He heard voices behind him; the policemen had finally caught him up. They thought they had had him surrounded. No one expected him to jump, but he did. The ground was coming nearer to him, though he knew that it was him who was the one getting nearer-to the ground. He felt like he was suspended, but he knew he wasn't. He also knew that he had the power to get out of this situation, but he didn't have the power to live, and kill by evil.

*_It's better this way_* Tom thought looking down again; he really did feel like he wasn't moving. It was then he realised, he wasn't moving, and he was actually floating. But he didn't think about using his power. He was needed though, he knew deep down that he couldn't abandon the others, unconsciously he knew that, and therefore stopped himself from dying. He focused on being in the back room at Sandrine's, and then, he was there. He looked up and she came running in with a gun, she looked at him, and then smiled. He looked confused; she helped him up and guided him to the mirror. His eyes were once again blue.

"If you can control your impulses you have nothing to worry about, I'll always be here to help you," Sandrine said in her French accent. Tom smiled and they walked out to meet the others. He could control himself; he could never be like Matt and leave everyone alone, in the dark.

****

But he was without them now; they were most probably dead. And Sandrine would never be there for him again.

"I still have to protect my people," Tom said out loud as he stood up. He knew that only few good Mid-ways remained, and he was one of them. They needed him now, just like they needed him before, all those years ago. Nothing and everything has changed through the years he had survived. Friends and family died, but the motives always stayed the same. Keep the good strong to keep the bad weak. But of all things what worried him the most was the fact that this was the fifth vision of a Keeper's death he had had in a couple of weeks. He could see why he had seen Sandrine's. Keepers sometimes saw the passing of close friends. But the others he had never even met. So why did he see them die? The only connection was that they all died by the same hand. That would mean that his connection wasn't with the victims, but with the killer himself. The killer was murdering Keepers, and they wanted him to know. 


	4. Troubling Outlooks

The Soul Keepers- Troubling outlooks. 

Loud footsteps sounded throughout the corridors of _Voyager_. To anyone within hearing range, the harsh steps of an angry half Klingon may have been mistaken for a Borg attack. However they both held the same threat. 

B'Elanna was furious. No she was more than furious because Tom Paris was driving her crazy. Her and Tom had been going out for a year now, and he was always complaining that see didn't make enough time for him. So, what had she done? B'Elanna had taken the night off and booked the holodeck, just for them. She had planned everything down to the last detail, and she hadn't done it just to get blown off by him because he had to _work._

*_Tom Paris. Working_* B'Elanna thought, disgusted at her boyfriend's decision.

"I'm the one who's meant to cancel, not him!" B'Elanna shouted at the empty corridor. She ceased stamping and stopped. Her human side quietened down her Klingon temper. B'Elanna knew Tom, and she knew something was up. He had been acting quiet and very un-Paris like for nearly two days. It was creeping her out, if Tom Paris couldn't be himself, then who else could. She shook her head and carried on walking.

*_Maybe it's just a phase that will pass_, * B'Elanna thought in a reassuring voice. The fact was she missed her Tom. She missed the pig-headed womaniser that she used to hate, but grew to love. Turning to walk into her quarters, someone called her name. For a second, her mind played tricks on her; she thought it was Tom coming to plead for forgiveness. But it wasn't, and she knew that. Instead it was Ensign Huntington, a young man who she didn't really know, but he seemed to know her. 

"Lieutenant, Do you know why Lieutenant Paris deleted Sandrine's from the Database?" The Ensign said in a confused but respectful way. B'Elanna was confused also, although people didn't use it as much as they used to, they still went in it sometimes, and he always said that he wouldn't delete it. B'Elanna noticed that the Ensign was still looking at her waiting for an answer.

"I don't know. I'll ask him later," B'Elanna replied and went into her quarters without another word. She left the Ensign there, looking rather dumbfounded. But it wasn't B'Elanna's job to care; it was her job to make sure the ship didn't fall apart. It was her job to see what was going on inside Tom's head, and later she was going to sort this whole thing out.

****

From the moment that B'Elanna had gone marching out of that door, he had felt guilty. He knew he had hurt her feelings, but what could he do? He had told the truth, he had work to do. Just not work to do with _Voyager._ He had been drawing pictures of all the Keepers he had seen in his visions, and he hated doing it. He was good at drawing, always had been, and with 600 odd years of practice he could do it with his eyes closed. When he had come to draw Sandrine's he had stopped. He didn't want to think about that again, not yet anyway. Instead he had put a picture on paper that he had got from the holodeck version. Directly after acquiring the image he had deleted Sandrine's holoprogram. He couldn't have that playing on his mind. He knew she was dead, and he had other things to concentrate on. He went back and looked at his sketches of the four faces that he hadn't directly recognised. One of them definitely stood out above the rest. It was a woman of about 19 years, but he knew that looks could be deceiving if you were a Keeper. At that moment it hit him. He knew her, or he had known her. She was one of the Keepers that had been in the same training section with him, he recognised her now. She was a Mid-way like him, a Mid-way. He had never thought that the turned Keepers and Mid-ways were powerful enough to kill a Mid-way. They had never been before.

"Maybe that's why we have been struggling more, maybe they have found away to defeat us," Tom said out loud in deep thought, trying to figure out what he should do next and whether or not to contact the leaders.

The chime on his door rung, and momentarily it startled him. He looked around and saw the masses of paper and drawings of the now dead Keepers. Whoever it was couldn't see these. He quickly bundled them into a nearby drawer and got up from his desk. He didn't notice the picture of the Mid-way woman that had floated down to the floor, and instead walked over to his sofa, and sat down. Calling for the visitor to come in, he attempted to look as relaxed as he could though he knew he was failing miserably. B'Elanna came marching through the door, a look of determination on her face. Tom knew whatever she was going to tell him to do; he was going to have no choice but to do it.

"Tom, you have being acting really strange lately, and to be honest with you, you're worrying me," she paused and looked him in the eye. He could feel her anger and concern. The thing that had most attracted Tom to her was her soul. Her soul had been beaten and damaged; yet it stayed good. He admired her for that. And he knew he couldn't let her down.

"Ok then we will go to the Holodeck and we will talk," Tom said getting up and walking over to her to get ready to leave. B'Elanna smiled, he was more like his usual joking self, and at least he was listening to her. Tom stopped and turned back towards his bedroom.

"Let me just get my jacket," Tom called as he was half way through his bedroom door. Looking around Tom's room, something caught B'Elanna's eye, a piece of paper. She hadn't seen the old fashion technique for years. She walked over and picked it up. Surprise covered her face as she realised that it was a drawing of a young girl of about 20, in pain. B'Elanna looked at it and put the paper in her jacket. Tom came out with a half-hearted smile upon his face. B'Elanna felt nauseated, whatever was troubling Tom, it was serious. The couple walked out and started to the Holodeck. When B'Elanna had arrived she had been worried, but now she was very close to consulting with the Captain and the Doctor. Either way, she knew something had to be done, and it had to be done soon. ****

Thanx for all the reviews, that's why the chapters are coming out quicker. So now you know the more reviews they quicker they come. I like constructive criticism so I can improve. Part 5 will be out very soon; it depends on the amount of reviews though.

Katta15-feel free to email me anytime to answer questions.


	5. Old Truths

The Soul Keepers- Old Truths

After the screaming had died down, the man crouched, and ripped the knife from the now dead victim's back. A laugh escaped his lips as he looked down at one of the all so powerful Keepers. He had crushed him with out straining a muscle, or even gaining a bruise. He must be the one who could finally lead the Dark Keepers to their rightful place on top of the main hierarchy, and become more powerful than their now only enemy. All other threats to their scheme had been eliminated. Only one remained, and none of them had foreseen the final enemies they would have to destroy before the ultimate power was taken, would be themselves.

"No, they're not like us. They don't understand our ways are better!" The man with black eyes screamed at the walls, letting his anger flood through him. A chime rang and he turned to see the second in command of the ship he currently resided on.

"Sir we have arrived at Mars," The man moved closer to the Commander, he saw fear in his green eyes. He thought these Terrans as quite gullible. First they believed he was a citizen who had had his ship stolen. And secondly, like good Starfleet officers, they had given him a lift. Of course, he had the power to transport himself anywhere in the universe. But he was tired from killing beings that fought or tried to fight back. He really needed easy prey. The Commander's voice once again came to his ears.

"Sir." Smiling devilishly he walked closer and looked around.

"Thanks for the lift, and please call me Matt, I was just wondering how many people are on this ship? I've always wanted to know what a ship like this usually takes," Matt said politely. He knew he sounded perfectly polite and normal. And could physically see the man not suspecting that within a minute he would be dead.

"Well, usually 215, but at the moment only 206 including myself," The Commander said smiling. Matt started to walk toward the door, but stopped at the Commander who had not yet spotted the dead body in the corner of the dark room.

"Are you sure, there are 206 people walking about on board now?" Matt said with a fake surprised smile.

"I know all the figures, it's one of my many jobs," The Commander said smiling. Within that second, Matt spun to face him. With the slightest movement of his hands he snapped the unsuspecting officer's neck in a clean swipe. The man fell to the floor, and Matt smiled down at him.

"Are you sure you don't mean 205?" Matt asked the unresponsive body. "What? No answer, well because of your manners I have 205 more people to go see. People today, tut tut." Matt stepped over the body, and walked calmly out of the door. Spotting a young crewman he started over to her.

"Excuse me, miss," Matt walked over with a charming smile," Could you tell me where the shuttle bay is?"

"Sure, follow me," she answered with a smile. She had no clue that she would soon be like the Commander who lay dead in the guest quarters not 10 meters from where she stood. 

*****_Pity she has to miss my main show_* Matt thought following the crewman *_the massacre!_ * 

****

She looked at the picture again. *_Why would he draw such a thing? *_ She hadn't been able to get anything out of him at dinner and had given up. B'Elanna knew it was time to tell the Captain of his behaviour, and that was where she was going now. Walking onto the bridge she signalled the Captain to talk privately in her ready room. Once inside B'Elanna began her tale.

"What did you want to talk to me about B'Elanna?" Janeway said in a hurried voice, as if she wanted to have this over and done with quickly.

"It's about Tom," B'Elanna started, but was cut off by an uplifted hand.

"Is this really important? You know that this area of space is highly volatile." Janeway said with a sigh.

"It is very important, I found this in his quarters. And he's been acting really strange lately," B'Elanna said, thrusting the paper in front of her Captain's nose. Taking the drawing Janeway looked at it and was slightly startled at the content.

"Ok, I'll get the doctor to take a look at him, see if we can get to the bottom of this. But we really can't do anything about it now. Ok," Janeway said softly, putting the paper in a drawer of her desk. With that Janeway and B'Elanna, both hoping that whatever was wrong could be fixed.

****

He'd had another vision, and again it was a Mid-way. But there was something more disturbing about this vision. He had recognised and named the face. He knew who it was and why he was receiving the flashes of Keepers deaths as if by his own hand.

"Matt," Tom whispered shuddering. He'd known Matt for his entire lifetime. Why? Because Matt was his brother.

****

End part5. ****

Dur dur durrrrrrrr. Well I got that out slightly slower, and that was because of the lack of reviews. Not that I'm not pleased with the ones I got Thanx. PLS review and make my Christmas a happy one. 

* * *


	6. Two revelations in one day

Chapter 6- **Two revelations in one day **

The ship docked at the Mars port like it was meant to, and the Captain of the base waited for the shuttlebay doors to open and the crew to leave. The Captain was not waiting alone, as many impatient family members surrounded him. It was said that this ship had gone through thick and thin too get home for Christmas, and when the news had come through saying that all two hundred and six of them had survived the now raging war between the Cardassians. The families had rushed to the Mars port to meet them. The talking died down as the shuttlebay door started to open, and the now smiling families got ready to search through the expected crowd for their loved ones. The whispers suddenly stopped, and everyone glared at the now open shuttlebay. No one was there; they had said that everyone had been ready and waiting to depart just ten minutes ago. But, no one was there. The silence was broken by footsteps walking out from the shuttlebay; a young man appeared from the shadows, and walked casually through the shell-shocked crowd. A security team ran over to him and restrained him, as they were trained to do.

"Where are they? There are no longer any life signs coming from that ship!" The Chief of Security shouted, drawing attention to the scene. "Where have you beamed them? Where are they?" Matt smiled, and looked at him innocently.

"Why, they're all on the ship, all two hundred and six," Matt said looking at the ship and then back at the Security Chief. The guards tightened their grip and their superior spoke again.

"I just told you that there are no life signs," the man growled at Matt, getting annoyed with his sardonic wit. "Why do you still attempt to lie to me, they are not on the ship, where are they?" Matt's smile grew even bigger and he looked at the upset and panicked crowd that had now gathered around. 

"I told you the truth the first time. They are on the ship," Matt paused and looked at the ship again, "But, I didn't say they were necessarily alive now, did I." The room suddenly gasped, as realisation sank into the surrounding families' heads. The Chief quickly turned around to look at his other officers.

"Go check it out. Now!" He called; he had never been in such a situation in all his years. But even if he did have experience in this type of situation, nothing would or could have prepared him for what he was about to witness, or not. Matt was gone, as if he was never there in the first place.

"What the… where did he go? We had four men holding him down. Where did he go?" The officer said to his colleagues.

"Sir, I don't know what happened, I just blacked out, we all did." One of the other guards said looking at the place where the man had just seconds ago stood.

"Sir," A shaking voice sounded through the crowd. "They're all dead, every single one of them," The people in the room reacted instantly but there was one thought on all their minds. How could one man, do such a horrific deed, and in just ten minutes.

**** 

The time had come. She had wanted to wait, just a while longer. Give Tom a little more time in a life, which to him would seem like bliss. But things had got too far out of hand, and now only two unturned Mid-ways were alive. Tom and her. She had to see him, and she had to see him now. If they were going to defeat Matt, they would need to be prepared. But there was one thing Jennifer was not looking forward to, and that was ripping Tom from a life which was about to become, once again too good to be true.

**** 

Tom wasn't concentrating on the meeting this morning. His mind was still mulling over what he had seen in his vision. His brother, killing a Mid-way. He knew that Matt had turned. He had been there when his blue eyes and blonde hair had disappeared, only to be replaced with black. Matt had turned because his fiancée had been murdered. He had been unable to control his anger and had killed the suspect. This hatred had turned him, and Tom would never forget that day. Suddenly a sound echoed through his ears, a sharp trill. He knew what it was. It was an incoming Keeper. Tom knew the others couldn't hear it, only he could. The noise got louder, the Keeper was getting closer. Tom knew it could be another Keeper, or Matt. Either way his life as he knew it was over. Tom looked up and watched the scene in front of him. He could no longer hear what they were saying. He caught Tuvok's eye, and noticed the minute look of confusion in his eye, something a Vulcan rarely let show. He could sense something was wrong. Tom looked away but his eyes soon found Janeway's. She was looking at him and moving her lips. She was asking him something. Suddenly the silence stopped and his hearing came rushing back. "…Paris have you got the helm r…" Janeway didn't have time to finish as a white light filled the room. When Tom opened his eyes, the light was gone. Everyone around the table turned to stare at the blonde female intruder who stood in front of them, although her glare remained firmly on Tom.

"We need to talk Tom, we are in a lot of trouble. And I had nowhere else to go," Jennifer said in a calm voice. Everyone now had turned to look at Tom awaiting an explanation. And they got one that they didn't expect. Tom stood up and pointed to the chair.

"I know, let's just say Matt's been keeping me well informed," Tom, said sitting back down, he looked at the others in the room.

"Welcome to my world." He shrugged off their shocked expressions. It was time to finally stop Matt from bringing the worst upon the world. Who knew, maybe they could save him before it was too late. Maybe one day he and Matt would once again be fighting on the same side, like brothers should.

End of part 6.

That's chapter 6 done, it took me a little longer to finish this time. I don't know if chapter 7 will be out before or after Christmas, but if it isn't I'll say merry Christmas now. Please and tell me your views and opinions.


	7. Departing in a Hurry

Departing in a hurry  
  
Tuvok was the first to recovery from the initial shock from seeing what looked like human; appear out of thin air in front of them. He reached down and quickly drew his phaser and pointed it and the women. This brought the rest of the senior staff out of their reveries, and Captain Janeway stood up and looked at the women, completely ignoring Tom's recollection when she had first appeared.  
  
"There is a phaser pointing at your head, what are you doing here. Or more so how did you get here, what type of transporter doesn't have a beam?" The Captain said, then looked at Tom with an angry glare, "and how do you know this women Mr. Paris."  
  
Tom looked at her and then at the others in the room. He could see them all awaiting his answer. He was going to give them it; they deserved to know the truth. After all with him being here, their lives were in danger, if he was here. Before he left for good they should know the truth. Tom stood up tall. It was strange to see him so tall, the voyager crew hadn't realized it but usually he slouched. He started walking around the table towards an old friend. He smiled ever so slightly as he reached as pulled her into a hug that shocked the officers in the room.  
  
"It's been awhile," Jennifer said returning the hug. "Sorry for coming without warning. Tom was about to reply when he saw something in the corner of his eye. The Captain nodding to Tuvok to stun them. Tom saw the phaser fire; he held out his hand the beam just stopped in mid air. Waving his hand slightly the beam turned to a glittery dust. With a larger wave of his other hand he disabled all the weapons now pointing at them. He turned to the Captain, a frown appearing on his face.  
  
"We are not your enemy. And to be honest we don't have time to argue," Tom said his gaze falling upon the entire group. Janeway seemed lost for words, but she regained control.  
  
"Who are you? Or should I ask what are you?"  
  
"I am human, just a different type of human." Tom answered his voice sounding slightly rushed. Matt would be coming soon, and he needed to get as far away from anything that could get caught in the crossfire, namely the voyager crew.  
  
"There is only one type of humans Mr. Paris." Tuvok said, even the Vulcans didn't know about the Soul keepers.  
  
"We are the soul keepers," Tom said plainly.  
  
"What's that, why do you keep souls," BE'lanna spoke up, Tom could tell she was angry. Tom walked to the top of the table and told them everything. How the plan to produce a world full of pure soul keepers had gone wrong when Mid-ways were found. And now the evil was greater than the good at a ratio of 5:1 and rising.  
  
"So you were trying to populate Earth, take it over 300 years ago." Harry busted out, getting the wrong end of the stick in his emotional state.  
  
"No, You see we thought people had either a pure or evil soul. Crime and death was rising quickly, we had to do something. So we decided to turn all of the pure souls and then destroy what was left. There would have been an immortal society where there was no crime or poverty."  
  
" But that's what the federation is like now, did you succeed," Janeway asked, getting to grips with the situation at hand.  
  
"No we only got through two percent of the population then. Then we found out about the mid-ways. They were stronger when turned and could turn either way. Pure or evil. We did control them, kept the mid-ways pure, but now, Pure soul keepers are being killed, and evil souls are being turned. Listen there is a powerful midway out there that is looking for me. I must leave, I have to stop him."  
  
"Why can't someone else do it?" Harry asked looking frustrated, he didn't understand why.  
  
"Because he's the only pure mid-way left, he got to Markesan," Jennifer said walking forward. Both the soul keepers turned to one another suddenly and nodded.  
  
"I need to go, he's on his way. Just do one thing for me, don't follow," Tom turned and BE'lanna called after him, he turned back to see her with tears threatening to fall. He walked towards her, he didn't want too leave her, but he had to. Leaning toward her he kissed her, he felt her tear fall. He forced himself to stop the kiss before he changed his mind and he brushed her tears from her face. She spoke first and last.  
  
"Your not coming back are you," Tom didn't reply as he walked away, he turned and looked at everyone, though he refrained from looking at BE'lanna.  
  
"Stay safe," And Tom disappeared with Jennifer.  
  
BE'lanna collapsed in tears on the table, she didn't care that people were watching, the man she loved had just said he was never coming back. Janeway looked shocked, even Tuvok looked shaken. Harry just looked plain angry.  
  
Janeway looked around the room, she decided there and then they would get him back weather he like it or not.  
  
"Well we better start finding out where he went and how to get there if we want him back," Her staff looked shocked, but then a second later they all understood, he needed than a lot more than he realized. ****  
  
The room was so huge, Tom questioned if it was never ending. But then a scream cut through the room. Jennifer lay dead on the floor and he knew there was nothing he could do about. Her eyes were still open; at least it had been quick.  
  
"Such a shame, she was a nice girl, a good friend of yours if I remember correctly like Sandrine was." Matt spoke with spite towards his brother, "Long time no see Tom,"  
  
"Let the battle begin already," Tom said walking towards Matt, but after a couple of steps, an energy barrier threw him back.  
  
"What the hurry. What did mother use to say. There is always a compromise, well I've got a compromise brother, you join me and I'll stop killing the pures,"  
  
"And if I don't," Tom hated to admit it but he was questioning if he should compromise for the soul keepers sake.  
  
"You die and so do all of your friends, including the one's on Voyager," Matt said with a smile.  
  
You'll never find them, I masked the ship," Tom said with his own smile.  
  
"Oh but I think there coming to me," Tom sighed, he should of known they would try and find him, and no doubt Matt was making it possible for them to get here. But the big question on his mind was should he fight, or Compromise.  
  
**** I have finally done the seventh chapter as I read to tell the truth by Melanie- (www.ocl.net/~melanie's mind) I really recommend it though it is unfinished. I was very annoyed by this, but then I realized how could I talk, so my challenge is to finish all four of the unfinished fics. Arhhhh. Please tell me the one you would most like to see finished, then I know which on to concentrate on the most.  
  
Review to give me hop to conquest the unfinished fics Katta15  
Time to four. Please tell me the one you would most like to see finished first.  
  
Review to give me hope in my conquest on unfinished fics. Katta15 


	8. Unpredictable Choices

Unpredictable Choices 

Compromise. Or fight. Tom never thought that this decision would ever be on his mind. Could he trust his brother or more importantly, could he trust the evil that resided in Matt.

Trusting Evil. There was something you didn't do every day. Could evil be trusted?

He could fight, if he won all would be saved for a while, and Pures could take back and control the universe, but if he lost. Game over, not only for the soul keepers, but for his friends on _Voyager_ too.

Compromise. It was selfish he knew that much. He knew he had to fight, but part of him feared killing his brother. Part of him feared losing and killing _Voyager_. Either way a part of him was going to be lost. Which piece was up to him? 

Family or friends?

Friends or Family?

         "Hurry up my dear brother, I haven't got all day you know," Matt said pacing around the pitch-black room. "Have you decided what you're going to do?"

         No, he hadn't. He wanted more time. He needed more time. But since when did he ever get hat he wanted. He wanted to be back on voyager, BE'lanna in his arms. He wanted to be normal, to be human. And sometimes he wanted to have his brother back. 

Like now.

         But could he face the idea of being like Matt.But that didn't matter, he knew he couldn't give himself in. Once he was bad Matt would just use his help to kill the pures a lot easily. 

No, his decision was made.

         "I am sorry brother."

Fight!

                                    ****

         "How are we even going to find him, let alone stop whatever is goings on are happening," Harry said scanning the area where Tom had just disappeared mere minutes ago. "Your saw what they could do. We wouldn't stand a chance." Harry sometimes wondered where that optimistic young man, straight from the academy had gone, but as Tom would say it's not pessimism just realism. But the question that popped into Harry's mind was could Tom Be trusted anymore. He had lied to them all through his time on _Voyager_. He wasn't even completely human, or not their kind of human anyway. If he didn't understand Tom before this secret was revealed, how the hell was he meant to understand him now.

         "Well we have to try," BE'lanna said, still looking on the brink of tears since Tom had all most told her straight out that he wasn't planning to come back. She had noticed the looks she had got from the senior staff. Harry hadn't been that shocked that the unbreakable Klingon had cried. Janeway also had seemed only to share the heartbreak of her loss. But the rest of them had seemed slightly in despair. Even Chakotay seemed confused by her crying, and he had been her shoulder to cry through many bad times. She realised Chakotay must of only began to realise the extent of their love towards one another. Yes, he knew they were in love. Everyone did. But how much was never really revealed as public knowledge. Now that he was gone, she regretted all the times she had moved away form him when someone came down the corridor, as if they were still hiding there relationship. She didn't really know why she did that, probably because of fear.

         *Fear of what* Her mind screamed cruelly, she had lost him now, and she knew that she had more to fear than ever before.    

         "Excuse me, hope you don't mind me coming here unexpected," Matt stated walking into the room and, sitting in the captains vacant seat. "So this is the magnificent voyager crew."

         "You're a Soul keeper," Chakotay said looking at the strangely familiar man in front of him.

         "And a gold star goes to Chakotay"

         "But the question is, are you good or bad," The captain said walking towards the soul keeper. 

         "Well your beloved Tommy is my brother, does that answer your question." Matt said cryptically.

" The admiral only had one son," Janeway said knowingly before thinking it over.

         " And what does the admiral have to do with anything, he is just Tom's cover father if you will. Just for this life span," Matt said looking slightly cross at these peoples lack of understanding. He slouched down further into the seat and grinned. He could just see the look on his brother's face now, after watching his brother disappear right before the final fight. No doubt e was trying to get back to the ship, because no doubt he had worked out where Matt had gone. _Voyager._

****    

"Damn, how could I have not guessed. He wouldn't fight me without wounding me first. And I bet I know where he's gone." Tom attempted to get back to the ship, but nothing happened. He didn't move from his spot. And that could mean only one thing, that this place was shielded. Matt had planned this all along. He had known long before Tom had that he would never compromise, and so had gone to _Voyager_. Of course, there was no way to get through the shield, but Tom had a gut feelingly that he wouldn't have to. That Matt would be returning soon, and not without hostages.

****

"I know where Tom is by the way," Matt said out of the blue. He had already been interrogated about his intentions, but had not fought to stop them. Let them think he was on there side. Deceive them, and then lead them to watch the fight of, well this century at least. 

"Where," BE'lanna shouted louder than she had intended, but she didn't care. Matt knew that if he was going to use these people to get to his brother, she was the one to choose. Brunette, petite, dark eyes, she was all most certainly Tom type, he knew his brother well enough. 

"It can't be said only shown, and it is too unsafe for anyone person to go," Matt said finally looking out the window. Then the word he wanted came to his ears.

"Then we will all go," Janeway said quickly, thinking of safety in numbers.

All Matt could think as he nodded and transported them all to Tom's location was.

*Perfect* 

****

She awoke in a cage, surrounded by the worried senior staff. They were staring out behind her, at what she didn't know. BE'lanna saw the look of worry on Chakotay face as she caught her eye. Then caught a glimpse of sympathy. She knew what she was about to see before she looked behind her.

Tom, Tom in trouble. And there was nothing she or any of the over voyager senior staff could do about it trapped in this cage.

****

Well I have been busy all summer with course work coming out of my ears nose and mouth. Arhhhh. That's my excuse. Anyway I saw Zappy Zaps did another chapter of life again and is finishing nameless series. So I better get writing, I'm going to do another chapter of beginning of the end I think. I don't know. I have started another chapter of vengeance of Mialka though, I done bout eight pages so far. Anyway Zappy zaps nameless last chapter., read it if you haven't already, its about to be finished. (Hopefully)

Review this constructively because you can flame if you want but it won't stop me writing.

And plus reviews make me write faster.

Katta15- next month I'm going to have to change it to 16. god it seems like days a go I changed it from 14 to 15. Doesn't time fly when your having fun. I talk to much so REVIEW. Why do I keep writing this bit when no one has bothered to read this far.(sigh)


End file.
